La chica del apartamento 512
by Kritsuky
Summary: Un songfic de la canción de Selena, pero en vez de "él", es "ella"?


**LA CHICA DEL APARTAMENTO 512**

-Y aquí vamos-Una hermosa castaña toma un respiro al mirar las inmensas puertas del hotel en el que hace algún tiempo vive, entrega las llaves de su auto rojo al valet parking y decide por fin entrar, sabiendo exactamente que pasara.

**Cada día es igual por mi pasillo**

**Nunca llego a mi puerta sin oír el chiflido**

**De un chavo que me dice **

**Que me está esperando.**

**Lo que él debía hacer **

**Es ir darse un baño.**

-"Acaso Reito no se cansara de rogarme tanto?"-Se toca la frente y da otro suspiro.

**Y un aburrido me detiene otra vez**

**Y yo le finjo interés.**

-"Mmm me pregunto a donde iré con Haruka en la noche?"-La chica sonríe al hombre el cual hablaba, y hablaba…ya se sabía de qué iba su plática, _"Hola Shizuru, que gusto verte?, oye…mi prima agradece la oportunidad que le dio tu padre para entrar a la empresa, dice que es un hombre con carácter, al igual que tú y...bla bla bla"-"_Tengo ganas de crepas"-La joven sigue meditando sobre que hacer mientras contesta en automático, mira su reloj y tuerce los labios un poco ansiosa-"Ya han pasado 5 minutos extras…acaso no…ah?"

**Cuando de pronto sale del ascensor**

**La imagen de mis sueños**

**La que yo quiero para mi dueña**

Si, definitivamente esa morena con cuerpo de diosa, y mirada salvaje era quien la motivaba siempre a llegar puntual al hotel, eran las 4:45 y la ojirubi ya había comenzado a exasperarse al no verla salir como siempre a las 4:40.

**La chica del apartamento 512**

**La que hace a mi pobre corazón saltar**

**Es a quien le hago cartas noche y día**

**Que no puedo entregar.**

-Un gusto saludarle señor Sakamoto tengo asuntos, disculpe en otra ocasión platicamos, saludos a su madre-"Por fin…" la peliocre suspira y siente su corazón latiendo fuerte, traga saliva y ve como en cámara lenta la chica se va acercando, su cabello tan sedoso y largo se mece con su caminar dominante.

**La chica del apartamento 512**

**Es la que me hace tartamuda y más**

**Es en quien yo pienso, sueño noche y día**

**Ella, sólo ella…**

-Bu…buenos Días Kuga…-"Maldición, odio ponerme así, no se a donde se va mi seguridad. Como sé su nombre?, fácil la primera vez que la vi tropecé con ella y se cayó su tarjeta escolar, la levante y nerviosa más que hoy se la di", al recordar ese momento la chica suspira y ve como la otra joven le sonríe ampliamente y la saluda sin decir nada, solo con la mano.

Tragando un poco de saliva y sacando su celular finge que está haciendo una llamada, para observar como la imagen de la ojiverde se pierde, al reaccionar de su sueño siente una mirada penetrante.

-"Ou no Haposai".

**Y un viejo me invita, "Chica, ven a verme…"**

**Y le digo que no me caen los viejos rabos verdes.**

Al no ponerse de acuerdo con su escandalosa amiga esta va a visitarla en la noche, la peliocre se da prisa arreglándose de manera informal para bajar por ella al recibidor, la última vez que llego sola hizo demasiado alboroto y causo algunos problemas en administrativos, así que era mejor ir por ella, ya de regreso la joven se lamenta de no haberse citado en algún sitio-"Ojala me topara con Natsuki".

**Y camino a mi cuarto muy lentamente  
>con la esperanza de verla.<strong>

**Y cuando sale a caminar  
>me saluda con una sonrisa<br>que de veras me conquista.**

-Haruka, es que no hay una sonrisa como la de ella es única-Dando un sorbo de té, por un momento se siente apenada de confesar la atracción que siente hacia la joven, pero al no obtener reclamos ni miradas molestas decide continuar-Ya no aguanto, se que está ahí que no fue a trabajar, quiero saber más de ella de su vida…no puedo seguir así.

-Y que esperas, que tal si ya tiene a alguien o si te la ganan?

-Y si ella no es lesbiana?

-Por dios Fujino se le nota demasiado.

-Claro que no.

-Bueno créeme que aquí conmigo no vas a obtener respuestas de la vida de esa delincuente.

-Haruka!...

-Ve, maldita sea.

-Eso haré.

**Pero hoy por fin me he decidido de veras**

**Todo mi amor a confesarle**

-"Si, un empujoncito…es lo que necesitaba…jeje…hay que nerviosa, jamás había pasado por esto".

**Toco su puerta y se me enchina la piel  
>Y me contesta una güera<br>y mi corazón se quiebra.**

La inspecciono de pies a cabeza, la joven aparentemente menor llevaba puesta solamente una camisa de botones grande, sus ojos eran verdes, no tan bellos como los de Natsuki…cabello rubio, piel blanca, voz bella…debía admitirlo esa chica era bastante linda, sus latidos iban en aumento, por primera vez Shizuru Fujino se quedaba muda sin saber que decir, hasta que algo le regreso las esperanzas.

**De veras que sentí mi corazón quebrándose  
>cuando de repente me preguntó: <strong>

**¿Buscabas a mi hermana?**

-Ah?...Soy…

-Alissa, quién…quién es?-Ahí estaba, esa joven que no dejaba dormir en paz a la castaña desde el día en que sus vidas se cruzaron.-Fujino-sama?…eeto, bu…buenas noches…

-Aghh las dejo solas, que hueva…-La menor sin cortesía se quita de la puerta dejando a una torpe Natsuki que no sabía tampoco que decir.

-ALISSA!, se mas educada.-Como respuesta tuvo un azotón de puerta-Disculpa, es mi hermana menor y bueno trae problemas.

-No…no te preocupes…veo que sabes mi nombre, veras…no…no acostumbro pedir esto, pero…

**La chica del apartamento 512**

**La chica del apartamento 512**

**La chica del apartamento 512.**

Bien, aquí dejo un pequeño songfic -.-" mi novia se enojo conmigo porque deje el final abierto (sobando brazo), en fin espero no obtener linchamiento por ustedes.

Agradezco a las personas que se han dado tiempo para escribir un review y disculpen mi mala ortografía y todo lo que conlleve reglas gramaticales, soy malísima…

**Gracias a: Lagar, Regalito, bash, Amane-chann, Ian.23, Inmortal Shadow, fanatica, rggr, RakiDuam, rachel Roth.**


End file.
